A morning glimpse of Alex and Olivia together
by hazelfrost
Summary: I'm not much on summary so you'll just have to read what's inside.hehehe


Disclaimer: Alex and Olivia aren't mine they belong to Dick Wolfe, And Hah! I'm a slight homophobic but I find the circumstance of Olivia Benson and Alex Cabot's femslash relationship a step to understanding people who go for the same sex and somewhat interesting as well. So now I'm having a little charity fund from my thought of them being together.  
  
Olivia was already awake and was busy setting breakfast while her 'girlfriend' Alex was still in bed. 'Gee should I wake the ADA up' Olivia contemplated as she looked down at her watch and saw that it was already quarter past seven. The better side of her decided she should since Alex had a trial and arraignment to attend later today.  
  
Before Olivia could walk to their bedroom, she looked at the kitchen table one more time and gave herself a silent pat on the back with what she had accomplished for breakfast. There in the table were two blank plates with a cup of orange juice on each side, and the breakfast which consisted of toast, eggs, and bacon, lay in the middle of the table ready to be picked and eaten.  
  
When Olivia went to the bedroom, she couldn't stop but chuckle at the sight before her. Alex was still out on dreamland, but what Olivia found so amusing was the fact that her ADA was sprawled in bed while she slept. Her head was buried deep in the pillows with both arms dangling across her sides. Olivia couldn't help but laugh at the thought of lying in the floor by now if she didn't get up earlier since Alex was such a bed hogger.  
  
"Hey sleepyhead, wake up." Olivia said to the sleeping councilor as she shook Alex's shoulder softy.  
  
"Hmph." Alex groaned as she stirred around underneath the blankets, but she did not one bit try to open her eyes.  
  
"Alex." Olivia tried to nudge her this time. "Baby wake up, it's almost seven thirty."  
  
"I'd rather take a five Liz." Alex mumbled in her sleep.  
  
'I wonder what she's dreaming about' Olivia thought, and then an idea struck her and she decided to play around in the ADA's dreams.  
  
"A five is our of your reach councilor. You're taking the capital punishment." Olivia laughed. 'Let's see if that one got through her' Olivia added.  
  
And it did since Alex's eyes were now wide open with a smirk on her face as she realized where the last voice came from. Sitting there in their bed was Olivia who was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"What time is it?" Alex asked in a daze as she sat up rubbing her still sleepy blue eyes.  
  
"Time for you to face your death penalty." Olivia joked then she received a nice slap in the arm for the smart-ass remark.  
  
"Liv, What are you talking about?" Alex asked innocently.  
  
"Did you know that you talk in your sleep?." Olivia mentioned as she reached up to touch the ADA's face. "It's quite cute actually."  
  
"What did I say?" Alex asked curiously, as she leaned into Olivia's gentle touch.  
  
"You said you'd rather take a five Liz." Olivia answered with a giggle. "Whatever that means."  
  
"Beats me, I don't remember much of my dreams." Alex said sounding more awake.  
  
Then she grinned as she took off Olivia's had from her cheek and pulled the detective for an early morning kiss. Olivia was taken a back but soon she started to deepen the kiss she was sharing with Alex. Both gasped for air when they finally pulled away from each other.  
  
"You know for a person who just woke up you tastes incredible." Olivia said.  
  
"So do you detective." Alex smiled. "Then again you always tastes wonderful every time I kiss you."  
  
"Anyway, it's almost seven thirty and breakfast is on the kitchen." Olivia reminded her lover. "You know I was almost afraid you'd sleep in for your trial today."  
  
"Yeah well I would've woken up earlier if a certain detective would actually let me sleep last night." Alex reasoned with a grin. "Then again it was worth staying up late for."  
  
Olivia chuckled then decided to ruffle the ADA's silky smooth blond hair after that remark.  
  
"Come on I'll give you a piggyback ride to the bathroom and to the breakfast in waiting in the kitchen" Olivia offered.  
  
"Deal." Alex accepted beaming a smile. "I wouldn't mind an Olivia express anytime detective."  
  
"Only because I love you ADA Cabot."  
  
"And I love you too Detective Benson."  
  
END 


End file.
